


No_ Title (團前)

by hiraeth331



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, 團前
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiraeth331/pseuds/hiraeth331
Summary: 我的文章沒有張貼在AO3以外的任何地方不得以任何形式轉載、修改、傳輸、再製、散布、顯示、出版或是傳播，未經許可就是盜文盜文者全家得武肺死光。這句話特別針對盜竊眾多作者文章開網站營利並阻擋台灣IP的純種支那賤畜，他人切勿對號入座。//現代AU//
Relationships: Grimm/The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel, The Pale King (Hollow Knight)/The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 設定的前提應該是前輩對白王告白，但白王因當場被兒子出櫃，那時沒多做表示  
> 前輩認為自己戀情無果於是離家出走，跑去沃姆的老友(損友)格林開的酒吧Nightmare打算賣藝謀生  
> 得知一切來龍去脈的團長接回蒼白家長子打算演戲賣人情，怎知把自己玩下去的故事

第二天早上起來，格林沒想到自己面對的是勇於坦承認錯，並表示要為自己酒後亂性負一半責任的大學生。

晝伏夜出曬月亮的男人鮮少在一大清早被挖起來，他看起來亂糟糟的，腦子醒得快了點，可原本就啞的菸嗓現在是粗到滾在喉嚨裡吐不出半點像樣的字音。  
他放棄了，望著擺在面前簡單的太陽蛋和一杯牛奶，索然無味地從菸盒裡掏出了一隻銜到嘴上。

空洞看著沙發上的男人用講究的打火機點上了火，瞬間，那股刺鼻嗆得人想咳嗽的菸氣瀰漫在空氣中，「我會為自己的行為負責的…」

「負責？你要怎麼負責？」格林咳了兩聲，無視了會沾黏在喉嚨裡的乳製品，去旁邊取杯子給自己斟上了一杯洋酒。

大概沃姆一輩子都不可能這麼做吧，在嚴謹規律的家中絕不可能出現的光景，早晨就喝酒，睡得日夜顛倒；抽菸，沃姆這輩子都不可能抽的。

空洞沒有說話，格林想是自己不是踩得太兇了，雖然對方是實質意義上的成年人，但不久前也只是個孩子。

「在我能力的範圍內…」他沒有低頭，也沒有逃避來自對面傲慢大人的視線，目光筆直地，「請讓我為錯誤負責。」

什麼啊說那種話，他有些自嘲地吹了口菸，說得好像和自己做了是什麼人生天大的汙點一樣，沃姆到底都向他們灌輸了什麼東西。  
男人把菸屁股掐在桌上的菸灰缸裡，睏意讓他有些自暴自棄，抿了一口琥珀色液體，「不用了，你還是回去吧，昨晚……」

「我不要。」

格林嘴裡那口酒都還沒嚥下去，底下長期棲息著黑影的眼眶微微挑起，這個安靜的孩子，他居然頂嘴了？乖乖，這下可有趣了，男人現在倒想聽這個大男生想說些什麼。

空洞的眼神和態度都無比堅定，是讓格林莫名覺得你哪來的底牌理直氣壯的那種。他不討厭，只要對方有那個本事，虛張聲勢是可以的。

只是那句話，或許只是空洞一時心急口快，話音方落，句末感覺又有點後悔了，「我不回去。」

喂喂、昨晚你那個水泥腦袋的老爸可是什麼都說了，男人默不作聲。現在手裡的好牌對局勢幾乎一面倒，格林甚至可以隨便打，他想看什麼就打什麼。

你想幹嘛？離家出走能做什麼？冰牛奶杯壁上凝結的水珠開始往下滴，其實他懶得過問，道德問題一向不存在於他的思考範疇之中，沃姆的家庭糾紛他也一點興趣都沒有，愛誰就愛去，他就只是想湊熱鬧，而不想淌渾水。

請問…您知道有什麼可以住宿的地方嗎……教養良好的孩子揀選著措辭，格林不想理他，瞇著眼滿腦子打算滾回去睡回籠覺，睡醒後叫布鲁姆開車來，把沃姆家這隻養尊處優的大貓給送回去，順便再跟他討雙倍人情。

「格林…叔叔。」

啵地一下，飄在暈呼呼腦子旁的泡泡破了。格林轉頭看他，那邊的眼神無比真摯，單純地尋求幫助，不你還是回去吧那句話從他嘴裡迸出來直接被替換掉：「在外租屋要保證人你不知道？」非親非故的保證人哪個房東會同意？

我也沒多的房子讓你住，房間倒是有多的，他朝屋內比劃了一下那間空出來預備被當作儲物間的地方。

當然不會讓你白吃白住，想住就得付錢，我不管你要用什麼付，「用身體來付也無所謂。」他說。

格林沒想到這樣的威脅也撼動不了空洞的固執己見，再次感嘆沃姆究竟都養了什麼的同時，寄宿在他家的大學生也開始了白天上課，晚上到BAR裡打工的生活。

空洞做事認真勤快，迪萬很喜歡他，並且表示一堆老男人早就看膩了，總算天降一個小鮮肉。為了可能不必要的麻煩，格林還是再三囑咐別對人家打工仔出手。酒保給他上了一杯老規矩，迪萬手撐在吧檯上一臉笑得不懷好意：「難道是團長的人了？」

她總是把《Nightmare》戲稱成馬戲團，裏頭光怪陸離、稀奇古怪的人與事每天都有，而率領他們的格林就是團長。

格林沒有回答。迪萬被旁邊的人叫走了，男人搖晃手裡的酒杯，想著有時候夜半時分，他在外頭玩得盡興回去了，打開家門的時候那隻白白淨淨的大貓悄聲無息地湊到了面前來，勾著他的脖子蹭著腳踝，不甩著尾巴討好也不奶聲奶氣地喵喵叫，就是小心翼翼試探著要吻。

格林總會有點不耐煩地挑開環上來的手，當他什麼，當他是應召男嗎，正值青春期的孩子總是特別有需求，他又不是不知道，就是覺得沒必要為朋友的孩子做到這種地步吧。

「格林…叔叔……」

當空洞嚅聲著，托著男人的手探向自己徐熱發硬的部位，謹小慎微地試探著他的反應時，他就有點氣惱了。  
沃姆到底都養了個什麼，格林把那個乾乾淨淨的大男生壓進沙發裡，對方已經自己蹭開了褲頭，打算伸手去解他的，格林拍開那隻手，硬是將空洞給翻了過去。

「要是叫錯人就把你趕出去。」他一字一句惡狠狠地咬在了空洞的後頸上。

※※※

只是稍微想了一下隔日早晨神清氣爽氣色好的前輩，把房東從毛毛蟲狀態挖出來說早餐做好了在桌上，記得吃，然後聲音啞到不行的人非常不耐煩的讓他快點滾出去  
前輩也是聰明的，我只是覺得他雖然悶但不會讓自己吃虧，畢竟是沃姆的菁英教育

※※※


	2. Chapter 2

前輩(純粹容器 Pure Vessel)→Vessel

想了想有兩隻手的前輩還是改叫Vessel，缺了右手的前輩是Hollow，它們處在不同世界線，暫時這樣區分

那這樣現代AU的團前大概就是Grimm x Vessel了  
方便主義，稍微私自變更了一下設定，格林是酒吧《Nightmare》的owner

只是想練習寫所以就沒有管劇情矛盾的問題了……

※※※

格林和同業談完事情，他在餐廳歇業前打包了一些外食，順路去了《Nightmare》一趟，給迪萬他們送點消夜。推開阻絕了嘈雜的厚實門扉，轟然的樂聲、妖媚的光影如洪水猛獸洶湧而出。

這裡平時就是放點音樂讓人喝喝酒的地方，最近內部想了一些特別的方針招攬顧客，淑女之夜便是其中之一，女性顧客免費入場，酒水半價。  
舉辦過幾次沒出現什麼特別的狀況，格林就任由他們去做了。他閃過那些舞動的人群，環顧四周卻沒有在糜爛醺醉的黑影中找到特別突兀的潔白身姿。

布魯姆調動場內暫時沒有要務的員工過來吃東西，迪萬笑咪咪的，當這女人笑成這樣子八成沒什麼好事。

「你找Prince的話，他回去了。」

那是一個不曉得是惡意還是單純的愛稱，迪萬限定。她說那個大學生今天挺身出手替一名女客解圍，對方是很感激他，不過男方那邊似乎氣不過。畢竟客人都喝了酒，布魯姆感覺事態不對，當下便決定讓Vessel提早結束工作離開。

騎士作風，沃姆的風範。格林不由得冷笑，這還真是個和黑暗底層世界格格不入的純粹王子。  
迪萬說冰箱的製冷功能好像有點故障，已經拜託人處理，業者白天會來檢查，店內需要有人，格林授權讓她自己決定就好，不過以防萬一他會先去物色新的冰箱。  
見布魯姆一直在招呼其他人用餐，他過去提醒對方也記得休息，後來沒什麼事，他就被大家催促可以回去了。

格林繞到店裡後方的倉庫取走事先多訂的衛生紙等日常用品，自從家裡多了房客後這些東西都是成倍的消耗量。  
自己獨居時沒什麼感覺，反正太陽還掛在天上時他都在睡覺，晚上人在外面四處跑，就算待在家裡，他沒醒著的時間還更長。

Vessel每個月都固定上繳格林開口要價的租金，他還故意要的比市價多了點，那個被教育成一板一眼的孩子聞言也沒有二話。  
格林明白這件事不過就是齣鬧劇，遲早都要結束的。他也只隱約和沃姆三言兩語地說你那兒子不會出事的。

天底下哪個父親丟了兒子還這樣老神在在、心平氣和，完全看不出有任何情緒或心境上的波動，那就反人類了。  
和那老傢伙認識多久了，就算感覺到對方似乎隱約察覺到了甚麼，他們依然讓事態像薛丁格的貓那樣，誰也沒有打算先去掀開那個蓋子。

格林在車位上停好車，拎著幾袋物品慢慢往上走。體感告訴他，現在莫約是凌晨三點多鐘，照理說那個白天還要上課的大學生應該早就酣眠入夢了，但直覺卻不是那麼一回事。

這種東西通常是好的不靈壞的靈，當男人將鑰匙插入鎖孔的那個瞬間，內心那種突地一跳的感覺太過鮮明。他沉默著推開了大門，陰暗的屋內只有深處那扇門滲出來的燈光格外刺目。

他裝作不知道，反正不關他的事。格林自顧自地進家門，著手擺放好所有的東西。Vessel靜悄悄地從臥室裡摸出來，他總是這樣，沃姆也是這樣，不管他們身在何處，在什麼場合，好像就只有他們周圍的空氣不一樣，彷彿世界就只切分成兩種人，沃姆一家與其他。

會噓寒問暖的招呼期已經過了，格林甚至不想主動開口去搭理對方，多半不會有什麼好事。  
Vessel靠了過來，麻煩這種東西，就算你不去主動找它，它也會自己找上門。

所以誰來告訴他，為什麼這個時間，三更半夜的，他連澡都還沒洗，要坐在這裡看人打手槍。  
沃姆一家到底有什麼毛病，這種事情關起門來解決不行嗎？不如說那才是一般人的正確做法吧！？哦對他忘了沃姆家沒有正常人。

「你再說一次。」  
「…我弄不出來。」

Vessel看起來很沮喪，他似乎真的努力過了。去網路上找片啊，買小黃本啊！叔叔給你錢去外面找應召的啊，方法多得是！他越氣，這整件事都變得更可笑至極。

「你是暴露狂嗎？」

格林原本想嘲弄他的，沒想到對面那個正直的大男孩認真地搖了搖頭，「…我想不到別的辦法了。」  
作弄花崗岩有什麼感覺，你是傻的嗎？他現在覺得自己很蠢了，好，你弄。反正Vessel說只要在這陪他就好，什麼都不用做。

格林掏出手機往椅子上一靠，沙發還被占走了，他從餐桌那隨便拉了張，翹著腿開始玩遊戲。

安安靜靜的大男生把褲子脫到膝蓋，開始套弄自己半軟不硬的性器。沒有什麼技巧，就是很生疏地撫慰著，夜裡沉靜的空氣裡傳來乾巴巴的聲音，隨著時間過去，開始有了非常輕淺的水聲。

格林從手機上方用餘光瞄他，被微光籠罩的Vessel眉頭深鎖，胸膛只有些許的起伏。他突然起了壞心眼，想說不看白不看，遊戲的遊玩限制也到了，男人乾脆將椅子拉到了沙發前，就這麼正對著一臉無辜的Vessel。

縱使如此，對方也僅是露出了非常少許詫異的顏色，他垂下眼瞼，大概是盯著自己的腳趾還是地磚紋路什麼的吧。說不定這能讓他快點結束呢？格林暗自佩服自己的機智。

用計似乎真的奏效，Vessel開始細細地吐出鼻息，年輕人飽滿的性器整個充血漲大，猙獰的形狀與他白淨的外表呈正反比。大概是充分濕透了，終於開始有了點該有的聲音。

格林好整以暇地翹著腿，彷彿在欣賞什麼付費的真人秀。眼前的情勢令他產生莫名的優越感，這個應該高潔磊落的靈魂在和生物不可避免的慾望對抗，而且是毫無用處的自瀆行為。他這蜇伏於反世道的罪惡存在卻還衣冠楚楚，人模人樣的。

「、嗯…」

男人驚覺到自己貌似走了神，迴盪在空氣裡夾雜情慾的鼻哼將遊走的思緒牽回。

沙發上的Vessel張開腿，腳尖抵在紮實的皮革上，一手撫弄柱身，另一手試圖探向下方往裡頭擴張。他在發熱，臉頰和暴露在空氣裡的皮膚都微微泛出熱氣，那個大男生並沒有看著他，眼神無意義地停留，纖細的腰身緩緩挺起。

「…Father…」

那個瞬間，格林感到自己的怒意達到了沸點，不講理的。是錯愕嗎？還是什麼別的情緒在胃裡翻騰，他走過去壓著男孩的肩膀把人摁倒在身下，單手鬆開了皮帶及褲頭。

男人真是過於簡單的生物，那一點還屬於自己聲音的自嘲響起，太不負責任了，但這或許才是對的，惺惺作態地才不是夢魘之王。

格林任憑一股夾雜勃然大怒的衝動支配，他發硬脹痛部分抵在昧著良心也說不出柔軟的乾澀入口上。出口才對，他暗忖，那些青澀的皺褶不同於主人情感的淡漠，緊閉著拒絕來自任何外力的侵入。

他才不管那麼多，感受到手心裡緊掐的腰身肌肉死死地繃緊，這就對了，男人毫無憐憫地想。  
這個白淨安靜的孩子雙眼中未曾萌生過一絲懼怕的顏色，他被保護得很好，被養育得很堅強；而宛如現在才嗅到本該從男人身上縈繞的，令人恐懼的氣味。

Vessel被擺弄成容易進入的姿勢，他攥住沙發椅的邊緣，任憑滾燙的肉刃擠進未經潤滑的甬道之中。

雄性的身體硬梆梆的，一點也不柔軟，大概是疼痛讓他全身肌肉緊繃，格林嘗試了幾下，蠻橫地撐開肉壁硬推到底，期間曾經被夾緊到無法動彈。  
男人喘著粗氣，非常汙濁的那一種，混著天生的菸嗓啞到不行。滲出的鮮血讓進出變得容易，嗅到鐵鏽腥甜的氣味已經相當後期的事了。

他沒來由的憤怒全都其來有自，他供他住所、給他庇護、甚至還介紹他工作以便謀生；他以為他為了什麼才對沃姆隱瞞，底下沙發的填充材質因反覆劇烈的動作被擠壓出氣聲。

他拉開男孩的腿，那件睡褲還可憐兮兮地勾在小腿上，男人索性整件扯到了地上，Vessel呈現只有下身對他半敞開的姿勢，纖瘦腹肌上混雜著精水髒得一蹋糊塗，才剛進去沒幾下就射了？

大概是太痛了吧，或許是原本就快到了也說不一定，他胡亂地想，下身侵犯的動作卻沒有停。

Vessel鬆開攀住坐墊邊緣的手，那使他看起來像用手臂擋著掩面哭泣，令格林意外地是他沒有哭，黝黑的眼瞳潤著波光，眼角因控制不住的情緒波動染出紅暈，還銜有疼痛的淚水。

男孩張開嘴，沒有喘出啜泣，就是靜靜地看著他。那樣的舉止卻誘使格林驅身向前，儘管那樣的動作讓深埋在體內的疼痛又更緊密了幾分。

在粗暴律動間的吻如此軟綿，生理機制告訴他要呼吸，Vessel一邊貪戀纏繞上來的唇舌，抽空汲取空氣的吐息及嘴角溢出沒有意義的嗯啊單音。

格林把他壓到了窗邊，不夜城裡粉色的霓虹燈在Vessel端正的臉上俗媚妖豔地搔首弄姿，宛如客人面前大方艷舞的脫衣女郎，男人捏著手裡結實的臀肉，汗水將皮膚弄得濕滑，貼在身上的衣服也是。

「Grimm……」染上情慾的音色埋在脖頸肩低喚，巍巍顫顫的尾音常常脫漏在節拍之外，青春洋溢的肉體無處不展現美麗的線條。

「…好燙……」

與其說是調情，那更像句埋怨。好看的眉型蹙起，Vessel任由炙人的愛慾侵蝕，強硬不講理地搗弄至深處。

他一次也沒有拒絕，甚至現在格林把他按在浴室冰冷的磁磚上，任憑頭上花灑胡亂地流，他扣住男孩的腰緊貼著小密度抽送，黏膩磨人。

Vessel沒有說過一次＂不＂字，不要、不行了、請放過我。他一次也沒說，乾涸的喉嚨裡嘶啞地呢喃著Grimm……原本讓他苦惱的部位現在應該也吐不出任何東西來了，就算有也被水流沖得一乾二淨。

當吞沒理智的憤怒冷卻逐漸剝落，格林不可避免地意識到，那甚至給他帶來一絲惶恐及困惑，最裡面純粹的那一層暴露了出來，他想要他，想要Vessel。

打從一開始就想要了，沃姆最引以為榮的長子，他的友人是如此地自豪帶著他出入各種值得紀念、共享名譽與驕傲的場合。  
沃姆讚許他時臉上欣慰又滿足的表情，而身旁的孩子溫文自詡卻又不失禮節的端正笑顏。

Vessel在他眼中的至臻完美，卻又沒有沃姆那種令人作嘔反胃的清高，他一直想要，他為什麼不想要。

清理太麻煩了，濺在骨感後腰及臀上的濁白很快被沖散，雙腿幾乎已經撐不住自己的Vessel嘶嘶地喘著氣，倚靠冰冷牆及後頭男人的撐托才勉強站立。

隔天這個大學生破天荒翹了課，他們一路睡到正午過後，Vessel把他挖起來吃了點東西，纏著他做了一下午。

當他扣著男孩的下顎，逼迫他轉過來親吻，並聽到對方抖落於唇齒間連綿卻又斷續的「Gr…imm……Grimm……」格林知道那是他的了。


End file.
